


How Long Can You Stand the Heat

by Annie_Mars



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, In Public, M/M, Mirror Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, drum sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Mars/pseuds/Annie_Mars
Summary: Roger不喜欢John写的新歌，John选择在录音室睡服他。





	How Long Can You Stand the Heat

录音室只剩下他们两人，Freddie迟到早退在这段时间几乎成了常态，而Brian估计是因为实在无法忍受今天排练时的低气压，早早地逃离了他们二人的修罗场。

  
Roger气不打一处来，这情况又不是他一个人造成的，他搞不懂为什么Freddie和Brian都把这弄的好像全是他的错，说真的要怪只能怪那首该死的歌，他承认那节奏还不错，但要是说那东西非要属于谁的话，他绝对不会以皇后的名义上去领的。他只是不喜欢这首歌，他也有自己很满意却不被认可的作品，但他可没像John这样做，甚至借拍mv的理由在他鼓的周围装上镜子，他们的录音室又不是舞厅，这些乱七八糟都是瞎折腾。

  
他鼻子上架着墨镜，随意地敲着节奏，脑子里被这些乱七八糟的事占据着，没注意到John已经放下贝斯走向了他。直到那些花衬衣的繁复虚像从周围镜子里映到他眼底，Roger才反应过来有人走近。他更讨厌这些镜子了，还没来得及对着来人抱怨一番这些晃得他眼睛疼的东西，就被摁住手腕强行接受了一个粗糙的吻。他想用另一只手里的鼓槌敲这个行为粗鲁的家伙的脑袋，但在他看清那人异色的虹膜时，手却又缩了回来，最后只放在John的肩上推开了他。

  
Roger有点不舍，就因为那首歌他们已经冷战了好几天，他想念John的嘴唇和怀抱，还有他们的性生活。他们在狭小的空间里对视，Roger想对John发脾气，但贝斯手那一副无所谓的样子让他感觉自己的拳头会砸在棉花上。所以最终还是John率先出击，抽走了鼓手的鼓槌随意地扔了出去，又并不温柔地摘下他的墨镜，捏住他的下巴印下一个富有侵略性的吻。

  
鼻梁被刮得生疼，坏脾气的鼓手不甘被迫接受来自贝斯手的怒气，他咬了John的嘴唇，直到尝到血腥味才松口，又得意洋洋地咧嘴笑着看面前的人抬手摸摸嘴角染到手上的血迹，像只偷到腥的猫。直到闪烁着的蓝眼睛对上那一对异色的虹膜，大多数时候都流露着温柔的眼中隐藏的暗流让他的笑容僵在了脸上，Roger才后知后觉地意识到或许他今天应该躲着点John，或者至少，像Freddie经常说的，为了你自己的安全，亲爱的，别去惹John。

  
“跪下。”

从乐队成员到工作人员，没有一个不知道如果贝斯手开始命令，最好还是不要反抗。平时的John总是很安静，带着人畜无害的笑容，不要求太多的关注，甚至不太经常提出什么意见，但每个人都知道他是完全的深藏不露，毕竟他们都亲眼见识过反抗那些命令的后果，Brian那一周就没几句话没被呛，Freddie甚至喝到过加了盐的茶，Roger不想回忆，也不想再次去尝试，他还是乖乖听话，推开椅子跪在了贝斯手的身前。

  
John轻抚着鼓手的脸颊，然后抓紧了那头漂亮的金发，强迫Roger向他仰起头，蓝眼睛带着挑逗和渴望。“John……”Roger舔舔开始感到干渴的唇，却被按住下唇不允许发出声音。“别说话，”John开口还是命令，“做就是了。”

  
这让他开始兴奋了，Roger伸手去解面前的皮带，用算得上是饥渴的速度掏出贝斯手的阴茎，还没有完全硬起来。鼓手熟练地套弄着柱体，低头舔了舔下方的囊袋，又含进嘴里轻轻地吮，直到John发出一声喘着，他才满意地松口，再一路舔到了头部。

  
Roger想抬眼看看John，余光却扫到了周围的镜子，现在他更加讨厌这种华而不实的东西了，那里映出的景象让他有种沉浸在荒淫派对里的错觉，仿佛环绕在他周围的不是他们的映像，而是其他一对对享受着公开性爱的人。他决定还是专注于眼前，现在它已经硬了起来，他亲吻着柱身和头部，把自己的嘴唇搞得湿漉漉的，然后用温暖的口腔接纳了这根阴茎。

  
他一开始就吞得很深，这是他的爱好，他喜欢把什么东西放进嘴里感受它划过舌根，曾经他甚至试过鼓槌，不过现在他可以利用男人的阴茎。他按照自己的节奏吞吐着，带着黏腻的水声，一次比一次更加深入，在他准备要给John做一次深喉时，贝斯手却抓住了他的头发，狠狠顶向了他的喉咙。准备不甚充分的喉口收缩着，呕吐和呛水叠加的极度不适瞬间逼出了他的眼泪，只能发出微弱的声音，Roger直到抬手打了John的胳膊才被松开头发。

  
金发鼓手那张漂亮的脸被各种液体浸湿，生理性的汗水和泪水，蓝眼睛周围眼眶红了一圈，睫毛也挂着水珠，还有红肿的嘴唇上留着自己的口水和来自贝斯手的前液。他瞟到了镜子里的自己，狼狈到他都不想再看，John一定很满意这个画面，Roger扶着落地嗵鼓一边咳嗽一边想。

  
“好了，Roger，”John那种黏糊糊的声音传到他耳朵里，他甚至懒得扭头去看，“在你的鼓上趴好。”地嗵鼓有点高，鼓手爬了两步扒住了小军鼓，他忍不住兴奋起来，在鼓上被操的性幻想终于变成现实，他的阴茎在裤子里硬得像快要爆炸，他解开裤子想摸摸自己，却被身旁的John抓住了手臂。

不够完全的扩张让两个人都有些不适，唾液从来都不是合适的润滑剂，就算勉强塞进了三根手指，现在能让他们的性爱不至于太粗糙的只有那个安全套。John在等Roger适应他的插入，这个脾气暴躁的鼓手在被操的时候从来都不会安静，就像现在这样也要沙哑着嗓子对着他骂脏话。但他可舍不得自己的小鼓手受伤，就算Roger再怎么诋毁他的歌他也不会对他粗暴，因为他知道该怎么对付嘴硬的Roger，他甚至可以说自己擅长这个。

  
那些脏话被Roger自己变了调的呻吟声撞破，John毫无预兆地挺进了最深处，没有多做停留就抽出再次狠狠撞进鼓手的身体。Roger这才意识到自己的身体现在对于John来说仅仅就是一个发泄欲望的工具，贝斯手只顾着自己爽完全不在乎他的感觉，浅浅的快感比往常缓慢得多地落在下腹部，他不被允许触碰自己，其他地方也完全没有被照顾到。这下Roger理解了，这才是John要给他的惩罚，如果他还是不配合，不答应好好录那首歌，他将不会得到高潮，就仅仅像这样被使用。

  
他快被逼疯了，他想摸摸自己，但这被禁止了，他想挪挪自己的屁股，好让体内那根挺动的阴茎能蹭蹭他急需抚慰的前列腺，但John有力的手扣着他的腰胯让他自己动弹不得。他从没经历过如此憋屈的性爱，在狭小的录音室里，一个鼓手被摁在自己的鼓上却得不到应有的快感。Roger头昏脑涨，他只能紧紧抠着小军鼓的边缘，喘着粗气，温热的液体从他的眼角滑落在鼓面上，又被顶了两下之后才意识到那是自己的眼泪。

  
“John，我会……”Roger的动摇让自己收获了直击快感的一次顶弄，却也被这下撞得被自己的呻吟噎住，失去了声音。“会什么？”John俯下身子贴在他耳边问，湿热的吐息打在他敏感的耳廓，更多的液体涌出了他的眼角。

  
“我会录它……”Roger已经快要说不出完整的句子了，他现在张开嘴只想恳求John给他快感，但他知道有些事是必须他亲口承认，在John那里才具有法律效力的，John就是在等那句话，“Another one bites…”Roger咽了咽口水，“bites the dust是首好歌。”

  
他闭上了眼睛，不用看都知道John脸上是什么表情，那副得意又温柔的笑容在他不得不吃芝士吐司的时候早就已经看了无数遍了。“乖孩子，”John吻了吻他的耳根，声音里的得意掩都掩不住，“因为你的诚实，你可以得到一些奖励。”Roger连白眼都还没翻完，贝斯手带着茧的手就抓住了他已经被冷落太久的阴茎，直接揉弄着他敏感的头部，伴着前液潮湿又粗糙的摩擦快感让他只能尖叫着射在John的手里，还有些液体洒在他的镲架和低音鼓上。后穴不规律地收缩让John也将要攀上他的高潮，他最后再深深挺动几下，当他射进套子时Roger只能在小军鼓上发出不成调的气音。

  
瘫在鼓面上的Roger完全不想动弹，他讨厌收拾残局，这下他甚至还要重新调鼓。他直着眼睛盯着低音鼓上那一滴精液，直到John找到纸巾来帮他清理。他挪挪身子往调音室看，里面如他所想的空无一人，John总有方法达成目的。

  
“你怎么跟他们说的？”  
“我告诉他们咱们需要谈谈。”  
“你这谈话方式够特别的。”  
“我看你还挺喜欢啊。”

  
Roger终于翻了那个没翻完的白眼。


End file.
